


The prisoner

by MuspelYuri



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuspelYuri/pseuds/MuspelYuri
Summary: Dagur wants to meet up again with his childhood friend and first love Hiccup only to find out Hiccup isn't as sweet and innocent as he remembers him to be.





	1. Intro

Dagur went to Astrid. “Where is Hiccup?” he said, lightly panicking. Astrid let out a sad sigh. “I’m sorry Dagur, Viggo has him.” She reluctantly said. “What?! How?!” Dagur almost screamed but was able to keep some of his emotions in check. “We’re not sure, it almost looked like he let himself be captured and ever since he hasn’t been himself” Astrid said, there was a clear sad expression on her face but also anger. “I’m going to kill Viggo!” Dagur screamed and he stormed off. “No, you don’t understand” Astrid softly said but Dagur didn’t hear her.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup stood on the deck of the commander’s ship, next to him stood Viggo. Hiccup was looking through one of his spyglasses and he was surprised by what he saw. Viggo noticed and asked: “What is it my dear Hiccup?” “Hiccup gave Viggo the spyglass and said: “See for yourself babe.” Viggo looked through it and said: “Is that Dagur? And on a dragon no less?” Hiccup nodded. “I helped him train that stupid dragon but I’m still as surprised as you are.” Viggo shouted at his men: “Let him pass unharmed.”

Dagur landed right before Hiccup and Viggo. He was confused about what was going on. He had expected Hiccup to be locked up in a cell and not next to Viggo on the deck. “Viggo, I’ve come to take Hiccup back.” Dagur said not letting on that he was confused. “But why Dagur? I’m perfectly happy here.” Hiccup said. “But this isn’t you Hiccup. You’re a dragon trainer, not a dragon hunter.” Dagur plead. “How are you so sure?” Viggo asked. “Because I grew up with him and he could never hurt a dragon and also didn’t let me hurt them ever. You must have done something to him.” Dagur said confidently. “He would never hurt me.” Hiccup immediately said. Dagur rolled his eyes. “Then why did he try to kill you all those times before?” Dagur asked. “I didn’t try to kill him, I tried to capture. Hiccup is right, I would never hurt the person that I love.” Viggo said. Dagur laughed. He found it ridiculous.

“What’s so funny? Viggo loves me and I love him.” Hiccup said a bit angrily. “You remind me of my previous deranged self. I never thought you would change so much. I thought you were being held captive here against your will, I never expected this.” Dagur said, he was clearly defeated by them. Hiccup felt a small part of himself wanting to return back with Dagur but he soon pushed that back down. He was happy here with Viggo. He was happy to hunt dragons. “Well I needed a way to be with Viggo without getting the others suspicious.” Hiccup said as it was the most casual thing in the world. “What happened to Toothless?” Dagur asked carefully. “He didn’t want to stay so we sent him back to Berk.” Hiccup said uninterested.

Viggo was annoyed by the direction that the conversation was going in. He had trained Hiccup well but Hiccup still a bit of his old self in him. Viggo hated that but he couldn’t kill that part of without killing Hiccup’s former friends and dragon which so far hadn’t been a success yet. And now Dagur had showed up to make things more difficult. Dagur was here to save Hiccup which was unexpected to say the least. “Say Dagur, why are you here?” Viggo asked. “To save Hiccup, I already told you that.” Dagur said annoyed. “Yes, but why do you want to save him?” Viggo asked. “Because” Dagur stopped for a moment before continuing: “Because I love him and I know that he loves me too.” Dagur sounded too confident for Viggo’s liking when he said that last part. “Oh really? Hiccup dear, do you love Dagur?”

Hiccup was conflicted for a moment. He indeed used to love Dagur but not anymore. He loved Viggo now. Yes, that was the right thing. He was in love with Viggo and was with him. That was all he needed. “I don’t love him anymore.” Hiccup said in a degrading way. Hiccup thought for a moment before adding: “But why do you care anyways? You have a girlfriend back on Berserk.” A part of Hiccup regretted saying that almost immediately when he saw the sad expression on Dagur’s face. “I did but she, she died last month.” Dagur could barely bring himself to say it. “So you immediately come running back to my dear Hiccup?” Viggo asked taunting. “Viggo, that’s a bit too mean.” Hiccup said. “He isn’t fully wrong. However I came looking for Hiccup because I realised how important it is to stay in touch with my loved ones.” Dagur said. Hiccup was touched by this but he quickly pushed it down. Now wasn’t the time to become sentimental. “Well I’m touched but unless you want to join us again there is no room for you.” Hiccup said harshly. He felt himself hurt on the inside but he ignored it. Dagur seemed to be completely defeated by that. “Fine, I’ll leave for now but I’ll be back for you Hiccup.” Dagur said threatening.


	3. Chapter 2

“How’s Hiccup?” Astrid asked as soon as Dagur landed back on Berk. “He has changed so much, I hardly recognise him.” Dagur said. He had noticed that his Hiccup was still in there but for some reason Hiccup didn’t want Viggo to notice. “So he isn’t fully gone yet?” Fishlegs carefully asked. “No, the old Hiccup is still in him. However Hiccup is making sure that no one notices it. He even told me to get lost” Dagur said sadly.

“Did he say anything about why he is with Viggo?” Astrid asked. “Well Viggo and him are a couple now so he claims he got himself captured so that he could be with Viggo.” Dagur said, he made it clear that he wasn’t convinced. “How could he love Viggo when all that Viggo has done before is trying to kill us.” Fishlegs said clearly shocked by Dagur’s words. “He and Viggo both claim that Viggo never wanted to hurt Hiccup since Viggo loves Hiccup.” Dagur said a bit disgusted by his own words. “If Viggo loves Hiccup he has a twisted version of love.” Astrid said. “Yes, I doubt Hiccup is actually there voluntarily.” Dagur said.

“But how do you know all this?” Fishlegs carefully asked. “They let me through to talk to them surprisingly.” Dagur said. “That is a surprise. We aren’t allowed anywhere near them. Every time we try they just attack us with the intend to kill us.” Astrid said. Dagur could tell that she was getting angry. “How can Hiccup try to kill you?” Dagur asked surprised by what she had said and then he realized that it wasn’t Hiccup’s goal but Viggo’s. He laughed hysterically. The others looked at him with both a disturbed and confused look. “Viggo is brilliant. He wants to kill the old Hiccup and he knows killing of you guys is the way to do that” Dagur said. It was clear that none of them had thought about that since none of them said a word.


	4. Chapter 3

“Hiccup my dear, are you sure you don’t love him anymore?” Viggo asked. Dagur had been gone for about five minutes now and they had gone back to the captain’s quarters. “Of course I don’t babe.” Hiccup said a little bit offended. “The only one I love is you.” Hiccup added in a sweet tone. “I love you too my dear Hiccup.” Viggo responded. I’ve trained Hiccup well. He really thinks he loves me. Viggo smirked. Maybe he didn’t need to kill the other riders after all. “What about your old friends?” Viggo carefully asked. “What about them? I hate them.” Hiccup said curiously. Viggo wasn’t sure if Hiccup was lying or not. “I’m just thinking about what to do about them and their dragons.” Viggo said. “Alright, I really don’t care what you do with them. Kill them for all I care.” Hiccup said. Viggo was taken a back by this. It’s what he had trained Hiccup to think like but he had expected that he still cared a little for his friends. “Oh, okay my dear Hiccup.” Viggo said.

Hiccup hated what he had just said. He didn’t want his friends to die. He hoped saying that he didn’t care would spare their lives but he couldn’t be sure. He had to make sure he didn’t care anymore though. Otherwise Viggo would do worse than kill them. Wait, what? He was here because he loves Viggo not because Viggo was threatening him. He couldn’t possibly forget something like that. His thoughts were interrupted by Viggo’s voice. “Hiccup, what’s wrong?” Viggo sounded concerned. “For some reason I was thinking that you were threatening me to be here but that’s absurd.” Hiccup honestly admitted. “Maybe still left overs from when I used to capture you.” Viggo said. “Yes, that must be it.” Hiccup said. Hiccup didn’t fully believe that but it seemed logical for now.


	5. Chapter 4

Hiccup had just left. Viggo didn’t like what Hiccup had just said. He thought he had made sure Hiccup had forgotten that in the last couple of months. Seeing Dagur must have resurfaced some things. I guess I’ll have to make sure Dagur doesn’t see Hiccup ever again. Hiccup was his and his alone. No one was allowed to take him away and soon Hiccup wouldn’t even want to leave his side ever again. Once Hiccup was fully his the real fun could begin. Hiccup wouldn’t even disobey. It was too soon though. He first had to get rid of that Berserker Chief and he knew just how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Viggo for this


	6. Chapter 5

Hiccup was alone in his room. Luckily he had his own room and didn’t share one with Viggo. Although he did spend a lot of time in Viggo’s room. That’s just what happens when you’re a couple. He tried to think back to when he first came here. He tried to remember if it was out of love or something else. He did remember that he had sent Toothless away for his own safety which didn’t fully add up. Why would he send his own dragon away if he came here out of love? Surely Viggo could order his men not to harm Toothless. Maybe he hadn’t freely chosen to come here and was instead… No! He didn’t want to think about it. He LOVED Viggo and Viggo LOVED him. Toothless must have just been in the way of that. That was the logical explanation here. He didn’t like his old friends anymore and definitely not Dagur. He only cared for Viggo and the hunt. Sure this was completely different from who he was before but that wasn’t bad, was it? He was still himself, just a different side of him. His true Viking side that everyone had been waiting for. Yet for some reason there was a soft voice telling him that he was wrong and Dagur was right. He decided to ignore it for now though and to just go to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

Dagur was debating what his next plan of action should be. Hiccup had mostly seem happy there but at times Hiccup had seemed to be confused. Maybe of he visited Hiccup again he could get him to see that Viggo didn’t love him and he didn’t love Viggo. He had to visit Hiccup again but Viggo might try to kill him this time. If Viggo let Hiccup watch that could work though. It wasn’t the safest plan but he could take the other riders along with him hopefully. They did hate Viggo as much as he did if not more. He would tell them about his plan in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7: Possible rescue

“I have a plan to get Hiccup back hopefully, but it can be very dangerous.” Dagur said to the other riders. “Dangerous is our middle name.” Tuffnut said. “Let’s hear the plan first.” Fishlegs reasoned. “My plan is to talk to Hiccup again but I’m guessing that this time Vigo won’t let me. If he noticed what I did in Hiccup he definitely won’t. So I need you guys to come with in case things go south.” Dagur said. “What will that do? We’ll just end up getting hurt if not killed.” Heather said. “Well I hope that when Hiccup sees us getting shot at the old him will get reawakened.” Dagur said. “It didn’t work when we were being shot at.” Snotlout said. “I wouldn’t be so sure. Hiccup can hide it really well. You’ll need to see his face and more specifically his eyes in order to tell..” Dagur defended. “Guys, Dagur knows Hiccup best so let’s listen to him. It can’t be worse than last time.” Astrid reasoned. “Let’s go to Valhalla!” Ruffnut and Tuffnut said.

“Sir, dragon approaching from the south.” A dragon hunter said to Viggo. “Which one?” Hiccup asked instead of Viggo. “It’s Dagur, sir. Should we let him past like last time?” The hunter asked. “No, shoot him down.” Viggo said promptly. The hunter nodded and gave everyone the order to shoot Dagur down. Hiccup thought this was a bit overboard. Dagur had messed with his mind a little but that doesn’t mean Viggo had to shoot him down. He had made it seem to Viggo like he didn’t question their love while in reality he was. Apparently Viggo hadn’t been convinced. He just hoped Viggo wouldn’t succeed. “The other dragons have been spotted too sir.” The same dragon hunter from earlier said. “Shoot them all down.” Viggo said. Hiccup shivered a little, luckily Viggo didn’t notice.

“Viggo did exactly what you said he would do.” Astrid said. They were surrounded by arrows. “How long do we need to keep this up?” Fishlegs asked after letting out a whimper. “Long enough for Hiccup to realise he doesn’t want us dead.” Dagur said. “How in Loki’s name do we know that?” Ruffnut asked. “Depends on what Hiccup does with his realisation. I think he has already realised he doesn’t want me dead.” Dagur said. “That’s great and all but how does that help us?” Ruffnut asked. “It doesn’t but it helps Hiccup, we’ll just need to find a way to get him out of there.” Astrid answered. “Oh marvellous.” Tuffnut said.

Hiccup watched his friends being shot at for the tenth time but unlike the last few times he actually cared again. He suddenly missed flying. No, he missed flying on Toothless. Toothless was his best friend and yet here he was hunting dragons. Something wasn’t right. He tried to remember why exactly he had come here and why he had sent Toothless away. All that that brought up was memories of him being in pain though. Well he had already been here for a couple of months if not a year. The main problem was, he wanted to get out but he didn’t see how he could. There was also the part of him that actually wanted to stay with Viggo. He had actually started to care for Viggo, that hadn’t been one of the lies. Apart from that he wasn’t sure what was and wasn’t a lie though. Before Dagur showed he was sure that he knew what was the truth but now. He couldn’t ask Viggo about it, could he? Well maybe Viggo isn’t that bad as everyone thinks. He was the perfect boyfriend so far.

“Dagur, it’s getting too dangerous. We need to retreat.” Astrid screamed. “But my brother is down there.” Dagur said. “You won’t be of any help if you’re dead, brother.” Heather said. “Okay, fine. You’re right. Let’s go.” Dagur said reluctantly. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They hadn’t been there long but hopefully it was long enough. Now they just had to think about how to get Hiccup out of there.


	9. Chapter 8

“Viggo, do you remember what I was like when I first got here?” Hiccup carefully asked. “Why do you want to know my dear?” Viggo rightfully asked. “Well I can’t seem to remember that time except for that it was painful so I’m curious.” Hiccup answered. “Oh, it was painful for you indeed. You won’t love less after I tell you right?” Viggo asked. “I love you Viggo but I’m conflicted.” Hiccup said. He thought it was better to be truthful and he didn’t see the harm in doing so. “Okay, Hiccup follow me.” Viggo said. Something about the way he said made Hiccup feel a shiver down his spine.

They arrived in a room in the dungeon part of the ship. It looked like the room was being used for torturing people. “Viggo why are we here?” Hiccup asked, a bit scared. “I’m going to bring back your memory and take away your confusion.” Viggo said with a grimace. He gripped Hiccup by one of his wrists and tied him up against one of the walls. “I had already feared that Dagur would have this effect on you, however I had hoped to be able to kill him today.” Viggo said. Hiccup looked a bit scared and Viggo loved that. “What are you going to do to me?” Hiccup asked. “I’m going to make you remember why you came to me in the first place my dear.” Viggo said very calmly. He took Hiccup’s shirt off. Hiccup let out a surprised whimper. Viggo went over to the table and took a whip. “I thought you didn’t hurt people you love.” Hiccup said frightened by the whip. “Oh Hiccup. That was just a small lie to make you fall for me. Also to make you forget the moments that I did indeed hurt you.” Viggo smirked. Hiccup tried to get his hands free but he couldn’t. “The reason you gave yourself over was to safe your friends but you’re not doing a very good job at that, are you?” Viggo said.

Right after Viggo had said that the whip flew through the air and landed right on Hiccup’s chest. Hiccup let out a scream. “I thought I was here because we love, loved each other.” Hiccup said confused. “You are here because I love you but you definitely didn’t love. I had to threaten you with the destruction of your stupid friends. Eventually you fully submitted yourself to me and became my almost perfect boyfriend. The only thing left to make you perfect was to kill your friends but then Dagur had to interfere.” Viggo explained. Viggo didn’t look pleased so of course he hit Hiccup again. He let out a scream when he felt the pain. Now he knew for sure that he had to get out of there, but how? And would he survive this torture session? “What are you thinking about Hiccup?” Viggo asked. “I was thinking that Dagur was right and that I need to get out of here.” Hiccup said bluntly. He was just barely when he screamed again. “You’re not going anywhere my dear and soon you won’t even want to leave.” Viggo smirked again. “Nothing you can do will make me want to stay here.” Hiccup said strongly. “Funny, that’s exactly what you said when you first came here.” Viggo said.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagur hears the voice of his dead girlfriend in his head and is very confused

They were on their way back to Berk. “Dagur, you have to save him. You have to save Hiccup.” A voice called out to Dagur. He looked around but he couldn’t find the person that the voice belonged to. “Save Hiccup. He can’t escape on his own, please. Do it for me, do it for the love you feel for him and more importantly do it for him.” The same voice said. Dagur now realised he heard the voice in his head. “Risa, is that you?” He asked in his head. “Yes, dear. Now please promise me you’ll save him.” Risa said. “I will, I was already planning on. But how are you in my head? Aren’t you?” Dagur couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Dead? Well it’s complicated. But you have to save him since you couldn’t save me.” Risa said softly. “I tried my very best. Risa, I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. But I won’t rest until I have Hiccup by my side.” Dagur said determined. “That’s great my dear. And for the record I don’t blame you for what happened. You couldn’t even grasp the full reality of what was happening.” Risa said. “Thank you for saying that Risa, I still wish I could’ve done more though.” Dagur said. “Don’t worry, we will see each other again someday.” Risa said.

“What do you mean?” Dagur accidently said out loud. “What are you talking about Dagur? No one said anything.” Heather said clearly confused. “Did I say that out loud?” Dagur asked. “Yes dude. We all heard it.” Tuffnut said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m just very confused and angry right now.” Dagur said. “Confused about what brother?” Heather asked. “You probably won’t believe me but Risa. She just talked to me.” Dagur said. “But she isn’t anywhere near here and we didn’t hear a thing.” Astrid said sceptical. “Astrid, that isn’t even the most concerning part about this. She died not that long ago.” Heather said. “Well she just told me that her death is complicated and that I’ll see her again.” Dagur said. “You’re crazy, she is gone. I saw it myself.” Heather said. “Don’t get me wrong I saw her die with my own two eyes but she did say I couldn’t grasp the full reality of what was happening. Besides she does have a little bit of magic.” Dagur said knowing full well they wouldn’t believe him. The others all laughed. “Magic doesn’t exist.” Fishlegs said in between laughs. “But it does. I’ve seen so myself. But only specific people can use it. If only she was here we would already have Hiccup.” Dagur said.

The others were still for a moment. “Brother if what you say is indeed true, isn’t it a bit strange that she has disappeared now that we could use her help?” Heather asked. “It is.” Dagur said. He let out a maniacal laugh. “Well even if it is related we don’t have time to think about Risa. Hiccup comes first.” Astrid said promptly. Dagur stopped laughing and said: “Definitely, Risa begged me to save Hiccup and I’m not planning on letting her down.” Dagur said more determined than ever.


	11. Chapter 10

Hiccup woke up in a familiar room. He felt bandages around his torso, they made him remember what Viggo had done earlier. He shivered at the memory. He knew something had been wrong but he would never had thought that he had forgotten about getting tortured like that. He wanted to get up and out of that room. He wanted, no, he needed to get away from Viggo. He realised his prosthetic was gone and he was tied up. Hiccup started tugging at his restrains but all it did was make a lot of noise.

“Did you sleep well my dear?” Viggo asked. “I’m not your dear!” Hiccup said after which he left out a squirm because of the pain he felt. “Does it still hurt? You did make me hurt you a lot.” Viggo said concerning. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it.” Hiccup said. Speaking was painful but he couldn’t submit to Viggo. “Oh, I did. I enjoy it every single time. It would be even better if you would let me hurt you voluntarily though.” Viggo said. “Why would I ever do that?” Hiccup asked. “Oh Hiccup, you really don’t understand anything. You would let me do that out of love. Out of your need to wanting to please me.” Viggo said. “I would never ever let you do anything like that.” Hiccup insisted. “You’ve done a lot of things that you said you would never do my dear. Don’t blame me if I don’t trust you when you say something like that.” Viggo said smirkingly. “Why did you tie me up in your room?” Hiccup asked. “In order to keep an eye on you. Can’t have you running of to Berk now, can we?” Viggo said charmingly. Hiccup just groaned. “They’ll come rescue me.” Hiccup said. “Oh, I don’t doubt it. When they do I’ll slaughter every one of them.” Viggo said like it was the most common thing. “I hate you.” Hiccup said. Viggo laughed. “My dear Hiccup, you both love and hate me.” Viggo said like it was the best thing in the world. Hiccup just turned away from and groaned because of the pain that caused.


	12. Chapter 11

They were all gathered in the arena. “We need to save Hiccup and fast. I can’t imagine what Viggo will do to him once he realises what is going on in Hiccup’s mind.” Dagur said. “Dagur, he’s too powerful for us to fight.” Astrid said. “If it’s only us on our dragons yes.” Heather said. “Maybe we just didn’t have a right plan of attack. You have battled Viggo before and won.” Dagur said. “That’s true but at those times we had Hiccup and Toothless.” Fishlegs said. “If only someone could fly on good old T.” Tuffnut said. “Toothless doesn’t let anyone else ride him, you know that very well.” Fishlegs. “Who has tried to ride him so far?” Dagur asked. “All of us but he barely lets anyone touch him even.” Snotlout said. “Let me try. I might get through to him.” Dagur said. “That would be entertaining to watch.” Ruffnut said. “Toothless is probably in Hiccup’s room.” Astrid said ignoring Ruffnut’s comment. “Thanks.” Dagur said and he walked away.

Toothless was laying on Hiccup’s bed when Dagur walked in. “Hey Toothless, how have you been?” Dagur asked. He knew Toothless could understand what he was saying. Toothless looked up for a moment but lowered his head back down as soon as he saw it was Dagur. “You miss Hiccup, don’t you? I miss him too, but don’t worry I’m going to get him back even if it’s the last thing I do. I’m sure he starting to get back to his old self now.” Dagur said. Toothless looked up and made a questioning noise. “You want to know how I’m planning on getting him back, right? Well that’s why I am here. We need your help, our dragons don’t have enough fire power to fight all the hunters. I get that you don’t want anyone else besides Hiccup riding you, but if you help us with this he’ll be riding on you on the way back.” Dagur said. Toothless seemed to cheer up a little from hearing this but was still not fully convinced. “We can bring part of my armada and the Berk guard too to even up the odds even more. Please Toothless, I just one the person I love back.” Dagur said almost begging. Those last words seemed to do the trick. Toothless came from the bed and stood in front of Dagur. He inspected Dagur. Dagur extended his arm to Toothless in order to let Toothless show that he trusted Dagur. It wasn’t long before Dagur could feel Toothless’ nose against his hand. He let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, thank you so much. Let’s go tell the others.” Dagur said happily.

Dagur walked into the arena proudly. Toothless wasn’t far behind him. “You actually managed to get Toothless out of Hiccup’s room.” Astrid said shockingly. “I did, I’m not sure who he would let on his back though.” Dagur said. Right after he could feel Toothless nudge against his arm. “It seems like you are the lucky candidate.” Snotlout said. “What exactly did you say to him brother?” Heather asked. “That I need his help to get the person I love back and that we would also take the armada and part of the Berk guard.” Dagur said. “I’m not so sure if Stoick would agree to that.” Fishlegs said. “Well I’m going to get Hiccup back with or without his help.” Dagur said determined. “We are right behind you Dagur. I’ll try to convince Stoick to help us too.” Astrid said. “Thank you, in the meantime I’m going to learn how to fly on Toothless.” Dagur said.


	13. Chapter 12

A few days later they were prepared for another attack. Dagur could fly on Toothless, part of the Berserker armada had arrived and they were allowed to take part of the Berk guard. They would travel on the boats for the first part of the journey in order to let the dragons be fully rested once they would attack. The plan was simple. The boats would focus on the outer enemies while they would attack Viggo’s ship and the ones right next to it. Dagur would solely focus on getting Hiccup out of there.

“Viggo, boats with the Berserker and Berkian crests have been spotted.” A hunter said. “Order everyone to get ready for battle, both in the air and on the water.” Viggo ordered. He went into his hut to check if Hiccup was still tied up. “Are you finally going to untie me?” Hiccup asked. Hiccup was full of bruises and bandages. “The opposite actually. Your friends have come to rescue you.” Viggo said. Hiccup’s eyes lit up for a brief moment. “Do you want to see them die my dear?” Viggo asked. “No! Please Viggo, don’t kill them. Capture them maybe but please don’t kill them.” Hiccup begged. “I can’t promise you that. You know I’d rather see them die and so should you.” Viggo said. “I will never want them dead!” Hiccup almost screamed. “We will see about that.” Viggo smirked and with that left Hiccup alone again.

The attack had just started and it seemed to be going well. They had a lot less ships to worry about now. “I don’t see Hiccup anywhere.” Astrid said almost desperate. “Viggo must have him locked up somewhere on his ship.” Heather said. She knew how Viggo thought, well at least a little bit. “If he hurt Hiccup I’m going to kill him.” Dagur screamed. “It was your idea to wake Hiccup up before we could rescue him.” Tuffnut said. “It was but I never thought that would that Viggo would hurt Hiccup. Well I knew he would but I just didn’t want to think about it.” Dagur said. After that Dagur charged right at Viggo’s ship.

“Where is he?” Dagur shouted at Viggo. “He’s enjoying himself in my hut.” Viggo said with a smirk. Dagur let out a battle cry. “Give him back to me.” Dagur said. “I will not, he is mine now.” Viggo said. Viggo drew his sword. Toothless wanted to shoot him immediately but Dagur told him to take care of the other hunters. Dagur drew his axe and went straight for Viggo.


	14. Chapter 13

Hiccup heard someone come towards the door. He immediately stopped trying to get out of his bonds. He expected Viggo to come through that door to tell him his friends were dead. He was happily surprised when it was Dagur who came through the door and not Viggo. “Oh my gods. Hiccup, what did he do to you?” Dagur said. Dagur seemed angry but not at him. “How are you? He- he said he would kill all of you.” Hiccup stuttered. “We came prepared, Toothless is with us too. Let me help get out of those bonds.” Dagur said trying to comfort Hiccup. Hiccup squirmed a little when Dagur came close. “He really did a number on you, didn’t he?” Dagur asked. Hiccup just nodded. “He took my prosthetic.” Hiccup said. “Then I’ll carry you out.” Dagur quickly said. “No, Dagur. Just leave me.” Hiccup said. “Hiccup, I’m only here for you. You are coming with me.” Dagur said. Dagur grabbed Hiccup and walked out.

Astrid and the others were still full up in battle when they saw Toothless flying towards them. “Did it work?” Astrid screamed towards Toothless. “Hey Astrid, it’s good to hear your voice again.” Hiccup said. “Hiccup!” Everyone said excited. “I’m sorry for how I treated you guys. I wasn’t myself. He-” Hiccup started apologising. “You don’t have to explain.” Heather said. “Thank you.” Hiccup said. He really didn’t want anyone but Dagur to know about what Viggo had done. The others would just feel pity for him and he really didn’t want that. He didn’t want them to see him as weak. Dagur would never think any less of him for this though. Luckily they did have one of his spare prosthetics with them in Toothless’ saddle bag so the others didn’t know that Dagur literally had to carry him out. He was happy and grateful that he was out but he also felt guilty.

“Thank you Dagur” Risa said. “Risa! Where are you?” Dagur asked to her in his head. “I’m close but don't try to find me. He won’t let you come anywhere near me. Please, you have to promise not to look for me.” Risa begged. “I can’t. I need to know that you’re safe and happy.” Dagur said. “I am safe. So please don’t come. We’ll see each other soon enough, trust me.” Risa said. “Okay, I’ll trust you. But please, I just want to see you.” Dagur plead. “And you will, just not now. Hiccup needs your focus first.” Risa said. “Risa. Risa!” Dagur screamed accidentally out loud.

“Wasn’t Risa dead?” Hiccup carefully asked. “She isn’t. I just talked to her… She doesn’t want me going after her, it’s apparently too dangerous.” Dagur said. He let his head hang low. “What do you mean? How could you’ve talked with her?” Hiccup asked confused. “She is magical which is also the reason why she doesn’t want me coming after her. But I need to see her, I can’t just let her suffer.” Dagur said. “Dagur, you don’t even know if it’s really her. It could just be a trap.” Astrid said, she didn’t buy any of this. “She wouldn’t lie to me and I’m not lying to you guys.” Dagur said a little bit offended. Hiccup wasn’t sure what to believe.

“Hiccup please make sure Dagur doesn’t do anything stupid. You are the only he will listen to.” Hiccup heard a voice say. It was like the voice was inside his head. “You’re not crazy Hiccup. You can indeed hear my voice in your head, Dagur was telling the truth.” The voice said. “Risa? Is that you? But how?” Hiccup thought. He would’ve said out loud if she hadn’t read his thoughts earlier. “It is me. It might not be logical for you but I indeed have magic. Which is why Dagur can’t come for me, if he does the people from my tribe will kill him.” Risa said. “It is difficult to believe but seeing how I’m talking to you right now I believe you. I’ll make sure he doesn’t look for you.” Hiccup said. “Thank you Hiccup.” Risa said.

“I believe you Dagur.” Hiccup promptly said. “You can’t possibly believe that magic is real.” Snotlout said. “I do and so should you.” Hiccup said. Dagur’s eyes glowed for a moment. “She talked to you, didn’t she?” Dagur asked. Hiccup nodded. “What did she say?” Dagur curiously asked. “She asked me to keep you from doing anything stupid.” Hiccup said. He wanted to tease Dagur a little. “I would never.” Dagur protested. Everyone bursted out in a giggle.


	15. Chapter 14

They were getting close to Berk when Hiccup suddenly stopped them. “What’s wrong Hiccup?” Fishlegs asked. “I don’t want to go back to Berk in this state. Can’t we go to the edge?” Hiccup said. “Hiccup, everyone will be delighted to see you again and besides it would be too dangerous on the edge.” Astrid said. “I know that but I really don’t want to go back yet.” Hiccup said. “I could always bring him back to Berserk with me.” Dagur offered. Astrid wanted to protest but Heather interrupted her. “That should work, we’ll continue for Berk and tell everyone that Hiccup is safe with you.” Heather said. Hiccup smiled and said: “Thanks you guys.”

Dagur and Hiccup arrived on Berserk not that much later. “Welcome on Berserk my dear Hiccup.” Dagur said. “What did you just call me?” Hiccup asked. Dagur could see terror in Hiccup’s eyes. “My dear Hiccup.” Dagur said carefully. Hiccup curled up into a ball. He shrieked and begged: “Please don’t. He called me that. I don’t want to go back to him.” Dagur wanted to hug him but didn’t dare to. “You won’t have to Hiccup. I’ll make sure he never gets to you again.” Dagur promised. “Th- Thank you.” Hiccup stuttered.

“I can’t be safe until you’re dead though.” Hiccup thought.

_“Can you do something for me my dear?” Viggo asked. “I’ll never do anything for you.” Hiccup said. “If you do this I’ll set you free.” Viggo said. “I don’t believe you.” Hiccup said. “You have my word. All you’ll have to do is kill Dagur for me. I would have you capture his girlfriend but since she is dead killing Dagur will be enough.” Viggo said. “You want me to kill my- my first love? But why?” Hiccup asked. “Well he’s a bit of a hindrance and after you’ve done the deed you’ll also won’t be in any state to fight me.” Viggo said. “Didn’t you love me?” Hiccup asked. “I do have to admit I have some feelings for you however I don’t love you. I just needed to get inside your head.” Viggo admitted. “I hate you.” Hiccup said. “I know my dear. Will you do what I asked?” Viggo said. “I… I’ll try.” Hiccup said defeated. “That’s a good boy.” Viggo said._


	16. Chapter 15

“Aren't we going to capture Hiccup back?” Ryker asked. He didn't get how Viggo was so calm about this situation. “No need brother. Hiccup should do exactly what I told him to. We can capture him after.” Viggo said. “How do you know that he'll keep his word?” Ryker asked. “I told him he would be free of me if he did and after the torture I put him through these last few days he wants that more than anything.” Viggo said. “What did you tell him to do?” Ryker asked. “I told him to kill Dagur.” Viggo said proudly. “I sincerely doubt that he'll actually kill the man he loves.” Ryker said sceptical. “Just you wait brother. I think Hiccup will surprise you.” Viggo said.

“I have to kill him. I have no other choice. I can't go back to Viggo. Dagur said he can keep me safe. But I don't want to hide from him my entire life. I have to kill Dagur. I can't kill him. I love him. I have to kill Viggo. I'm too weak to kill Viggo. Risa can kill him. We need to find Risa. Risa said we shouldn't look for her. Maybe I should just go back to Viggo. At least then only I will get hurt. The others wouldn't understand. Can I go back without killing Dagur? Would he accept that? Well he didn't give any conditions for going back. I don't want to get hurt like that again though. I also can't hurt Dagur. I don't know what to do. Well it's not like I can do in my current condition. I first need to heal.” Hiccup thought.

Dagur couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was off about Hiccup. He had expected Hiccup to want to go back to Berk. He knew Hiccup didn't want the others to know about all his wounds but that didn't explain why he didn't want to see his father. Viggo must have done something else to him. Something he for some reason couldn't tell me. One way or another he had to find out what it was.


	17. Chapter 16

“Hiccup? How are you settling in?” Dagur asked. “It’s totally different from what I’m used to but I like it here.” Hiccup said. “Good. Any particular reason why you didn’t want to go to Berk?” Dagur asked. “I just don’t want to face my dad like this.” Hiccup said. “You know he’ll come here as soon as hears the news right?” Dagur said. “I know. I just- I just wanted to rest up a bit first. He would go nuts if he saw me like this and I don’t want that.” Hiccup said. “Anyone would.” Dagur said. “Yes, which is why I’m glad that my friends didn’t really notice.” Hiccup said. “What about me?” Dagur asked. Dagur knew that he was putting himself up for a possible heartbreak. “It’s fine that you saw, you’ve seen me in worse states.” Hiccup said.

“I still can’t believe that he would all that to you.” Dagur said. “Well he said he loved me and then I went against our love so he punished me.” Hiccup said. “That isn’t love.” Dagur said bluntly. “He said it was.” Hiccup protested. “When you love someone you shouldn’t hurt them.” Dagur said. “You’ve hurt me before even though you loved me.” Hiccup said. “I should have done that either. I was obsessed and didn’t see any other way to make you mine. But that has changed now.” Dagur said. “Still doesn’t mean it’s wrong. I had a lot of great times with Viggo. I loved him and he loved me.” Hiccup said. “It was a twisted love if it already was love.” Dagur said. “It was still love nonetheless.” Hiccup said.

Well Viggo had said it had been pretence and that he didn’t actually love him. But Hiccup just couldn’t believe that. They had done so much that you wouldn’t do if you didn’t love each other. Sure Viggo had hurt him and lied to him. That’s also the reason why he had had to get out. But they had loved each other and part of him still loved Viggo. He had to choose who he wanted to be with now though. He could kill Dagur to be free of Viggo, go back to Viggo or trust in his friends and stay with Dagur. His father wouldn’t be here for another few days so he had time to choose still. However time was starting to run out. At first he was set on killing Dagur but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.


	18. Chapter 17

“Where you able to save Hiccup?” Stoick asked. “We were but he isn’t with us.” Astrid said. “Why not?” Stoick asked. He couldn’t believe that his own son wouldn’t want to be here on Berk. “We don’t know but he wanted to go back with Dagur to Berserk.” Heather answered. “Then I must go there at once. Can you defend Berk for a possible Viggo attack?” Stoick asked. “Shouldn’t be a problem chief.” Tuffnut said.

Stoick started readying himself and Skullcrusher for a trip to Berserk while the others sent a Terror mail to Hiccup.

“Hiccup, your father is on his way here. Isn’t that great?” Dagur said. “It is. When will he be here?” Hiccup asked. “In two days.” Dagur said.

“Great, I only have two days left to decide what to do. I can’t kill Dagur while my dad’s here, that would be too suspicious. That was the reason why I didn’t want to go to Berk. The best option is probably to just kill him tonight. I don’t want to but it’s my only option to be free. I’ll do it tonight when we’re in his chambers.” Hiccup thought.

“Shouldn’t he be back by now?” Ryker asked, he was known for being impatient. “Patience brother, he’s going to have a conflict first. He needs to decide whether or not killing Dagur is indeed his best option. He should be back within a week but we must be patient.” Viggo said. “They could attack us in the meantime.” Ryker said. “They won’t. They’re focused on the fact that they have Hiccup back. Besides if anything they’ll be scared that we will attack.” Viggo said reassuring. “Fine, if you say so.” Ryker said.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was heartbreaking to write, have fun reading it.

“Isn’t this much better than that small house you had on Berk?” Dagur asked. “It sure is.” Hiccup said. Hiccup was feeling a bit uneasy. He had to do it tonight, he even brought a dagger with him to do so. “I’m not used to all this anymore.” Hiccup admitted. He sat down next to Dagur on one of the couches in the room. “I can imagine after living on a ship for a while.” Dagur said. “Yes, well it isn’t all bad. You get used to it after a while.” Hiccup said. “Well hopefully get used to living here soon.” Dagur said. “Probably, if I’m around for that long.” Hiccup said. “Why wouldn’t you be?” Dagur asked. “Viggo.” Hiccup said. The answer was short and easy. “I told you that you shouldn’t worry about him.” Dagur said. “It’s difficult not to. Not while he’s still out there.” Hiccup said. “Then we’ll defeat him.” Dagur said. “I don’t know if we can but I can do this.” Hiccup said.

Hiccup got tears in his eyes but immediately tried to blink them away. He took the dagger out and made an attempt to stab Dagur. Dagur however noticed and grabbed Hiccup’s wrists before he could. “Hiccup? Why?” Dagur asked. Hiccup saw the hurt in his eyes and couldn’t keep his tears back. “I’m so so so sorry. I didn’t want to but it’s the only way to be free of Viggo.” Hiccup said. He immediately regretted saying that, he didn’t know what Viggo would do to him for this. “What do you mean?” Dagur asked. “No. I can’t, I can’t tell you. He’ll probably punish me for telling you. I already told you too much.” Hiccup said panicked. “Hiccup, he’s not here. He won’t find out cause you’re not going back to him.” Dagur said comforting. “No, we can’t defeat him. We’re not strong enough but she is.” Hiccup said. “Who? Risa? And we don’t need her to defeat him.” Dagur said. “Yes, she’s the only one that can. He’s more powerful than any of you realise.” Hiccup said. “And killing me would free you from him?” Dagur asked. “I-“ Hiccup started. “It isn’t that hard to figure out Hiccup.” Dagur said. 

“I’m sorry. It’s my only way out. Risa can’t help us.” Hiccup said. “She can once we find her.” Dagur said. “No, you heard her. It’s too dangerous.” Hiccup said. He had stopped crying and was trying to think of other solutions. “I don’t think that has ever stopped you.” Dagur said. “I also never dealt with magic before.” Hiccup said. “But you are an expert in dragons and science.” Dagur said. “I don’t know.” Hiccup said. “Just think about it.” Dagur said. “Okay.” Hiccup said.


	20. Chapter 19

“Word has it that you have contacted people on the outside.” Viggo said. “What if I did? They can’t rescue me anyways.” Risa said. “They can’t but now they know that you are alive.” He said. “That’s what important? Now the fact that I told Dagur that he should save Hiccup no matter what?” She asked. “That was your doing?” He asked, he looked a bit upset. “Well I didn’t tell him how but yes. I also told both of them not to look for me but they might end up coming here despite that.” She said. “What do you mean?” He asked. “You’ll see. Hiccup is both smart and stupid. He isn’t thinking all that clearly thanks to you.” She said. “That was part of my intention.” He said. “I won’t let you take him again.” She said. “He’ll come to me as soon as he killed Dagur and you can’t do much about it from your prison.” He said.

Risa let out a small laugh. “Do you really think that he will succeed in killing Dagur? You can’t be serious.” She said with another giggle. “He believes it’s the only way to be free of me so yes, I think he will.” He said. “Oh, that’s a given and not what I meant. What I meant was if you really think that Dagur is weak enough to be killed by Hiccup?” She asked. “He’ll be too blinded by his love for Hiccup to notice.” He said trying to keep his posture. He didn’t like how she was trying to make him out for a fool. “I think you’re underestimating Dagur. He might deeply love Hiccup but that won’t stop him from being on his guard. He also notices when something’s wrong with the people he loves and especially with Hiccup.” She said. She loved taunting him like this. He wasn’t used to someone being smarter than him which made it even more enjoyable. “He might just think it’s because Hiccup was tortured by me.” He said. He was finding it difficult to go against her logic but he had to believe that his plan was foolproof. “Well he did partly until Hiccup didn’t want to go to Berk to see his father.” She taunted. “How do you know that?” He asked. “Oh, I know way more than you think. I also know whether or not Hiccup actually succeeds.” She said. “You better tell me everything or else.” He said threatening. “Or else you’ll hurt Hiccup? Don’t think you can do that.” She said.

Viggo glared at her for a quick second. “Or else I’ll let you rot here.” He said and left.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the interaction between Hiccup and Stoick, I didn't have all that much inspiration for it.

“Where’s my boy? Where’s Hiccup?” Stoick asked. “Right here.” Hiccup said. He had healed a bit but not enough for his liking. “Thank the gods you’re safe.” Stoick said and gave Hiccup a hug. “I’m glad to see you too dad.” He said. 

“What kind of things did that monster do to you?” Stoick asked furious. “Not much, most things I wanted to do too.” Hiccup answered. “Not much? Hiccup, you look awful.” Stoick said. “Dad, please. I’m fine.” Hiccup said. “Is he really fine?” Stoick asked Dagur. Hiccup looked at Dagur with a pleading expression. “He is.” Dagur lied. Hiccup thanked him without saying a word. “I’ll still kill Viggo when I see him.” Stoick said determined. Hiccup shivered but luckily Stoick didn’t notice. “Hopefully we will never see him again.” Dagur said.

“Now Stoick, why don’t I have some of my men show you around Berserk?” Dagur asked. “That would be lovely.” Stoick said. Dagur waved over some men and ordered them to do just that. After Stoick had left for his tour Dagur asked Hiccup: “Are you okay?” Hiccup sighed. “I’m perfectly fine. I couldn’t get better. My father is here and he wants to kill Viggo. He wants to know exactly what Viggo did to me even though almost none of it is Viggo’s fault. I disobeyed Viggo so he rightfully punished me but no one will believe that. Furthermore Viggo ordered me to kill you and if I don’t do that he will come to bring me back. Isn’t everything just amazing?” Hiccup sobbed.

“Hiccup, I’m so sorry. But everything will be okay in the end.” Dagur said. “How?” Hiccup simply asked. “We’ll kill Viggo so that he can’t harm you ever again.” Dagur proclaimed. “NO! You can’t kill him!” Hiccup almost screamed. “Why not?” Dagur asked confused. “Because-“ Hiccup started. He was being very careful as to how to word this. “Because?” Dagur insisted. “Because I love him and he has Risa.” Hiccup blurted out. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands after. “HE WHAT?!” Dagur screamed. 

“I’m going to kill him!” Dagur said. “No, you can’t. She’ll die if you do that.” Hiccup said. “Hiccup, what do you know?” Dagur asked. “What does he know about what?” Stoick asked, he had just come back from his short tour. “Something just between us.” Hiccup quickly said, he didn’t want his father to know. “Alright, well I must say Berserk is beautiful.” Stoick said. “Thank you.” Dagur said.

“Why don’t we get a bite to eat?” Hiccup suggested. “Great idea, Hiccup.” Dagur said and ordered some people to prepare dinner.


	22. Chapter 21

“So Hiccup, now that we’re alone for the night you better tell me everything.” Dagur said. “I don’t know if I should or can.” Hiccup answered. Dagur’s face lit up with anger for a brief moment. He didn’t like it when people weren’t telling him something and especially if it was about people he loved. “Hiccup, Hiccup. Just tell me!” Dagur screamed. Hiccup hesitated but then said: “Alright, but you’re not going to like it.”

“Viggo worked together with Risa’s people to capture her since they also aren’t too fond of her. They put her in a special cage that should be blocking all her powers but for some reason it’s not. Viggo forced me and Risa into submission by telling us that he would otherwise hurt the other one. I’m not sure why he’s still holding her but then again I’m not sure what use she is for him in the first place.” Hiccup explained.

“Are you saying that he could kill her at any moment?” Dagur asked angrily. “I guess.” Hiccup said. “Do you know where she is?” Dagur immediately asked. “I think I should be able to find it again but Dagur I can’t go back there.” Hiccup said. “We must. We must go now! I can’t lose her!” Dagur screamed. “But- but Viggo is probably there waiting for me.” Hiccup said scared. “Makes it easier for me to kill him. Come on Hiccup, we have to save her.” Dagur plead.

“NO! Don’t come for me” Risa exclaimed. “”Risa? Are you here? How?” Dagur asked. “I’m not physically, I’m projecting myself in front of you through magic. My body is completely vulnerable now though.” She explained. “Will your body be okay?” Dagur asked. “She’s locked up.” Hiccup sadly said. “I’ll save you.” Dagur proclaimed. “No, don’t. That’s what Viggo wants. You’ll die if you come for me.” She plead. “But you’ll die if I don’t come for you.” Dagur said. “I’d rather die than have you die trying to save me. Besides Hiccup needs you.” She said. “I still can’t lose you.” Dagur said. “You have to let me go, Dagur. Oh, I have to go. I love you.” Risa hastily said and disappeared. 

“We have to save her!” Dagur said. “Didn’t you hear her? It’s a trap.” Hiccup said. “When has that ever stopped you or your friends.” Dagur said. “True, but I don’t want to see Viggo again,” Hiccup said. “I’ll protect you from him and everything else.” Dagur confidently said. “Alright, I’ll try to work on a plan.” Hiccup said hesitant. “That’s my boy!” Dagur exclaimed.


	23. Chapter 22

“Look at you, so pathetic. You are just like a weak human now.” A guy said. “Why didn’t you just kill me Andask?” Risa asked. “Viggo didn’t allow me to but trust me the moment I can I will.” He said. “Why don’t you kill me just now? Viggo doesn’t need me anymore.” She said. “He still needs you as bait and you know that.” He said. “I really got into his head.” She giggled. “You sure did and all by saying the truth. It always so annoying when you use that ability of yours.” He said. “It isn’t all fun for me. I see all the possible ways Dagur can die and I can only prevent some of them.” She said. “I would happily lift you of that burden.” He said.

“Please do so. Otherwise I’ll do it myself but that’s more difficult.” She said without showing any type of emotions. “You don’t have any magic that could possible do that. Well not any that this cage doesn’t block.” He said. “I can still do this.” She said as she let her nails grow. “Why can you even do that?” He asked. Risa shrugged. “But are you going to kill me or should I do it myself?” She asked. “Neither.” He said and waved his hand. Suddenly Risa was bound in a way that no matter what she tried she couldn’t hurt herself. “Ugh. Andask I hate you!” She exclaimed. “You already did before.” He casually said. “True but now even more so. We used to be so close and now you’ve completely betrayed what we used to have.” She said.

“I did not. You already did that long ago.” He said raising his a voice a little. “I wasn’t the one that got kicked out just for having more magic and pulling pranks with it. Or for just trying to save lives. You were all scared of me. Especially you even though you had been my best friend for years. And if you weren’t scared you were annoyed which still isn’t an excuse.” She ranted. Tears had formed in her eyes. “Yes, I was scared. But for good reasons. You had started to lose control over your powers. The very lives you tried to protect you destroyed.” He screamed. Risa wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “I- I never meant to.” She eventually said. “Of course you didn’t. But you do deserve to die for all that you did and it will also stop other people from dying for you.” He said with a sad expression on his face.

“So please kill me. It’s the only chance I have of making things right. Well that and escaping to stop Viggo but that’s impossible and doesn’t make up for everything I did.” Risa said while tears were streaming down her face. “Fine, if that is what you truly want. I’ll give you the opportunity to say goodbye to Dagur tonight and do it tomorrow evening.” Andask said with tears in his eyes. “Thank you Andask. Truly thank you.” She said. He just nodded and turned away.


	24. Chapter 23

“Dagur, Hiccup.” Risa said softly. “Risa? Why are you back so soon?” Hiccup asked. “I’ve come to say goodbye.” Risa said. “No, we’re going to save you!” Dagur said. “You can’t Dagur. I’m going to die tomorrow evening in order to save you two.” Risa said, she didn’t have the strength to look them in the eye. “I won’t let you!” Dagur said, tears were forming in his eyes. “You can’t stop me, this will have the best possible outcome. Please don’t do anything foolish.” Risa begged. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t.” Hiccup said. “Thank you Hiccup. Dagur, I love you.” Risa said. Dagur could only say I love you back before Risa disappeared.

“Hiccup, we must save her now. How far away is she?” Dagur asked. “If we go by dragon we can be there on time. But we’ll be completely outnumbered.” Hiccup answered. “I don’t care, we have to try.” Dagur said. “There is no way we can do it.” Hiccup insisted. “That’s why I’m going to ask Stoick for help.” Dagur said and walked away. 

“Stoick, we need your help.” Dagur said. “What do you need help with?” Stoick asked. “He wants to save Risa from Viggo.” Hiccup said with an eye roll. “Are the others helping too?” Stoick asked. “No, they would come too late.” Dagur said. “Please don’t go with him dad.” Hiccup said. “Why not? It will be the perfect time to get rid off Viggo. When do we leave?” Stoick asked. “Right now.” Dagur stated. Hiccup wanted to protest for various reasons but knew that he couldn’t.

They mounded their dragons and started on their way toward Risa. “What were the guards like when you were there Hiccup?” Dagur asked. “There were too many for the three of us.” Hiccup said with a quiver.

“Dagur, please turn back. You’re only making it harder for yourself.” Dagur suddenly heard Risa beg. “I can’t just let you die.” Dagur said out loud in response. “But by doing this you might end up being the one that kills me.” Risa said. “Or I’ll be the one that saves you.” Dagur confidently said. “No, I’ll die no matter what today.” Risa declared. “You don’t know that for sure.” Dagur said trying to be hopeful. “I’m ninety nine percent sure. The change you’ll actually succeed is really slim.” Risa said. “Well it’s a chance I’m willing to take for you.” Dagur declared.

“Who were you just talking to and how?” Stoick asked confused. “I was talking to Risa, she wants us to turn back.” Dagur said. “She’s magical.” Hiccup further explained. “Is that the reason why Viggo has her?” Stoick asked, he had already known for longer that magic existed. “We think so. I have no idea what he made her do though. I was too busy trying to survive.” Hiccup said, fear was crawling back into his body. “We must get her back.” Stoick declared. “That is what I’m planning on doing.” Dagur stated. “It’s a suicide mission especially if Viggo is there.” Hiccup quivered. “It’s a risk we’ll need to take son.” Stoick said. They continued flying after that without uttering another word after that until they arrived.


	25. Chapter 24: The start of the possible end

The island was full with dragon hunters and other warriors. There were also a few boats docked and cages with dragons. Dagur wanted to just fly straight in but Hiccup was convinced that they needed a plan first. 

“Come on, Hiccup. We don’t have time for a plan.” Dagur complained. “Have you seen the amount of soldiers down there? We need a plan.” Hiccup stated. “Is there a place that’s less guarded?” Stoick asked. “Uhm… Maybe, I’m not entirely sure but we could check one place.” Hiccup said unsure.

They flew to the other side of the island. There were no ships there and almost no cages. It was still pretty heavily guarded though. “That’s where they are holding her.” Hiccup said. “Let’s go.” Dagur said and almost charged in. “We need a plan.” Stoick said. “But we’re running out of time.” Dagur complained. “We still need a plan. It never works when you go in head first.” Hiccup said, he was also trying to stall them. Hiccup never again wanted to set foot on that island but he had no choice but to do so. 

“Fine, what’s your plan?” Dagur asked, he just wanted to get this part over with already. “We land a bit outside of their camp and sneak in through the element of surprise. But Dagur do we really have to do this? Risa herself even warned us not to do this.” Hiccup asked. “Yes! My girlfriend’s life is at stake. Of course we have to try and save her! Now let’s go.” Dagur almost screamed.

They landed a few meters outside of the dragon hunters camp. They got off their dragons and grabbed their weapons. “We have to be sneaky.” Stoick said. “I still think this is a bad idea.” Hiccup tried to protest. “Well we can’t turn back now so let’s go.” Dagur said. Hiccup just sighed and went along with them.

They sneaked into the camp and managed to take out a few of the dragon hunters before the guards realised something was wrong. The guards were running around everywhere trying to find the intruders. The confusion helped Dagur and the others to take out most of the dragon hunters. Eventually they found Risa’s cage which was completely unguarded.

They saw Risa completely tied up with her hands and legs spread. They started to carefully walk towards her while looking out for potential enemies. They were almost at the cage when Risa noticed them too and said: “No! Don’t come any closer! It’s a trap!” But it was already too late because the moment she said that a lot of hunters came out of the woods and surrounded them. “I knew you would come back my dear Hiccup” Viggo said while stepping out from behind the hunters. Viggo’s voice alone made a shiver run down Hiccup’s spine.

“I’m not here for you!” Hiccup screamed out in a moment of bravery. “Didn’t you? I see that you failed at the one thing I asked of you.” Viggo said. “I did tell you that he wouldn’t be able to do it.” Risa said. “I know but I’m not talking to right now Risa.” Viggo said with a sigh. “I, I tried but he noticed.” Hiccup stuttered. “Well at least you brought him here to me, my dear. Together with your father no less. Now come here.” Viggo said calmly.


	26. chapter 25

Hiccup was debating what he should do when Dagur said: “Hiccup is not going anywhere near you!” Viggo just let out a small giggle. “You shouldn’t have brought him here in that case. I’m sure you’ve been warned multiple times not to come here.” Viggo said. “I couldn’t just let Risa die.” Dagur defended himself. “Let her die? I’m not planning on killing her anytime soon.” Viggo said confused. “Then why did Risa tell us that she was going to die tonight?” Dagur asked. “That’s because I asked Andask to kill me.” Risa said. Dagur was clearly hurt and asked: “But why? I don’t understand, we could’ve come to save you.”

“You could’ve but that would just end badly. No matter what I have to die in order for you and Hiccup to be happy together.” Risa said. “No, there must be a way.” Dagur barely made out. “I’m sorry Dagur but there isn’t one.” Risa said with tears in her eyes. “You can’t know that.” Hiccup said in a moment of bravery. “Well it’s actually one of the things I do know. I can see all the possible futures and in every single one where you two are happy together I die at some point.” Risa said. “So I have to choose between you and Hiccup?” Dagur said angrily. “I’m afraid so but the choice shouldn’t be that difficult. You’ve loved Hiccup the longest and he loves you too.” Risa said. “How can you say that it’s an easy choice? I love you both equally.” Dagur exclaimed. “I’m already at peace with dying and besides Hiccup has still too much that he can and has to do.” Risa defended. 

“I agree with Risa. It would be a shame for dear Hiccup to die. Let me make it easy for you Dagur. If you kill Risa I will let you and Stoick leave this place unharmed. Hiccup stays here with me obviously.” Viggo proposed. “I won’t leave without both of them.” Dagur stated. “No, Dagur. Please let me save you one last time. I promise you that if you kill me now that you will end up happy with Hiccup.” Risa said. “But I don’t want you to save me again. For once I wanted to save you.” Dagur said. “You already have.” Risa said. “But what about that slim chance of me saving you?” Dagur asked. “That would have happened if Andask had ended up helping you instead of Viggo but I guess that he is still the same coward from before. Maybe I should’ve died earlier, then you wouldn’t have come for me.” Risa said with a sigh. “No! I won’t let you die!” Dagur still stated. “If you don’t we will both die and Hiccup will end up with Viggo.” Risa said with a tear.

“So Viggo wins if you don’t die?” Stoick asked. “I do like the sound of that.” Viggo said. “Well Viggo would win at first but eventually he would have to deal with both the Berserker armada and Berk fleet.” Risa said. Dagur looked at both Risa and Hiccup and came to a decision: “Fine, I’ll do it. But only so that I can protect Hiccup and the others.” Risa let out a small smile and said: “Thank you for saving all of us.”


End file.
